Cup holders are used for placing the cup, bringing convenience to people's lives because they are available to be carried around. In addition, with the popularity of intelligent devices, the problem of mobile terminal charging has become widespread. The single function of the existing cup holders cannot satisfy the various demands of people. Accordingly, it will bring further convenience for people's lives to provide a cup holder with two functions of both placing cup and charging a mobile terminal.